1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module and an optical plate thereof, and more specifically, to a backlight module in which glues are alternately disposed between a reflection sheet and a reflection surface of a light guide board in a from-sparse-to-dense manner and an optical plate thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since liquid crystal molecules do not produce light themselves, a common method for driving an LCD to display images involves utilizing a backlight module to provide light with sufficient brightness and uniform distribution to the LCD. Therefore, a backlight module is one of the major components of an LCD.
A common disposal design of a light source in a backlight module involves disposing a light emitting diode device at a side of a light entrance side-surface of a light guide board. In this design, besides the light exit surface facing the display region of the liquid crystal display device, other light exit surfaces have reflection sheets stuck thereon for light reflection, so as to prevent light loss and increase efficiency of the backlight module in use of light.
However, since light emitted by a light emitting diode device has high directivity and an ear portion is usually formed on the reflection surface for fixing frame components of the backlight module (e.g. a bezel and a plastic frame), light leakage may occur due to reflection of light at a position of the reflection surface corresponding to a bent structure of the ear portion. Furthermore, the brightness of the light exit surface corresponding to a section of the reflection surface close to the light entrance surface could be greater than that corresponding to a section of the reflection surface away from the light entrance surface, so as to influence the image display quality of the liquid crystal display device.